Bitter Truth
by Deathbringer88
Summary: The Squad all know Wolverine is bitter, but they never knew why. While Iron Man was rummaging around in Wolverine's room for one of his latest inventions that went missing he found two DVD's. He and the squad –excluding Wolverine- decide to watch them. This is when they find out about Logan's past and why he is so bitter. One Shot but if i get enough reviews it could become more


SUPER HERO SQUAD

_~ The Squad all know Wolverine is bitter, but they never knew why. While Iron Man was rummaging around in Wolverine's room for one of his latest inventions that went missing he found two DVD's. He and the squad –excluding Wolverine- decide to watch them. This is when they find out about Logan's past and why he is so bitter. ~_

**IRON MAN:**

I shoved Logan's door open. His room was surprisingly extremely clean. I had lost one of my latest inventions -The memo-ray - .Which if used correctly erases the victim's memories. I had looked all over the ship and finally built up the courage to go into Logan's room. He wasn't home of course but it was still eerie.

I looked all over his room and when I was rummaging through his waste bin I found a handful of photos of a woman with red hair. On the back of the photo it read: _My dearest Jean Happy Birthday –Logan_.

I stared down at the picture. I hadn't really ever thought of Logan being in love before. I tucked the photo into my armour so I could ask him later and continued my search. I found the Memo-ray stashed in a closet filled with leather jackets and black jeans.

Beside it two DVD's lay forgotten. I picked them up and looked at the titles. _X Men Origins: Wolverine _and _The Wolverine._

"What the-?" I heard a sudden bang and a growl. Logan had returned. I grabbed the Memo-ray and the DVD's then I opened the window and jumped out just before Logan opened the door.

As soon as I was back inside I gathered the rest of the squad. I explained to the rest of the squad how I found the DVD's and the photo. They all agreed to watch the DVD's so once Logan left to visit Charles Xavier's grave as he did everyday we put the first one on.

It began like this:

_In 1845 James Howlett sees his apparent 'father' John Howlett killed by his friend Victor Creed's father, Thomas Logan. James kills the Victor's dad by using bone claws which have grown out of his hands. Victor's father's dying words were to tell James that he is also his son. James runs out of the house, followed by Victor, who finds him and promises his younger brother that he'll look out for him. James and Victor then run away._

_James and Victor are seen fighting together in the American Civil War, World War I, World War II, and eventually the Vietnam War. Their regenerative powers keep them from being killed in the battlefield and they both age slowly compared to non-mutated people. James is forced to act as a check on Victor's increasing rage and ferocity. In Vietnam, Victor kills a superior officer and James and Victor are sentenced to death by firing squad, though their unique regenerative abilities keep them alive._

_Major William Stryker offers them membership in Team X, his elite group of mutants. The team consists of mutants Fred Dukes who possesses super strength and invulnerability; John Wraithwho can teleport; Chris Bradley, a.k.a. Bolt, who can control electricity; expert marksman Agent Zero and mercenary Wade Wilson, an amazing swordsman who never stops talking. The brothers join the group and are sent to the team's first mission: Invade the headquarters of a diamond trafficking operation in Lagos, Nigeria, to retrieve a meteorite classified as Adamantium. Afterwards, Stryker and the team brutally interrogate people from a nearby village to learn where the meteorite was found. James is disgusted by the murders committed by his teammates and abandons the group._

_Six years afterward, James - now going by his last name, Logan - is a lumberjack living with his girlfriend Kayla Silverfox –who is secretly a mutant as well-. Meanwhile, Victor hunts down and murders Bradley, who works at a circus; Victor mentions that Wade is already dead. Stryker locates Logan and claims that someone is killing members of the now-disbanded team. Stryker asks Logan for help, but is refused. Shortly after, Kayla is murdered by Victor. Wolverine hunts down his half-brother, but is easily defeated and Victor snaps Logan's bone claws. Stryker once again asks Logan for help, and finally Logan agrees saying that he's going to kill Victor. Stryker has Logan's skeletal system reinforced with Adamantium. Before the procedure, Logan asks for his new dog tags to say "Wolverine," a reference to a story that Kayla told him. After the procedure, Stryker orders Wolverine's memory to be erased, but Wolverine overhears this and flees. Stryker orders Agent Zero to hunt him down and take his head off._

_Logan hides in a barn where he is met by an elderly couple who gives him clothes and their deceased son's motorbike. The next morning, both are shot dead by Zero. Wolverine takes out several HMMWVs, a helicopter and Zero himself, telling Stryker over Zero's radio, that he'll hunt him down and kill him. Wolverine locates former associates John Wraith and Fred Dukes (who is now massively obese from a guilt-driven eating disorder), seeking to learn the location of Stryker's new laboratory so he can kill Stryker. Wolverine learns the disbanded team had been capturing young mutants for Stryker. One of them, Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit, escaped the island laboratory and knows its location. Dukes tells Logan that his brother Victor is actually working for Stryker, capturing and killing mutants for him. Meanwhile, Stryker captures a teenaged Scott Summers with Victor's aid and stole some a sample of his DNA._

_Wolverine and Wraith locate Gambit in a New Orleans bar. Wolverine talks to Gambit while Wraith keeps watch outside, but Gambit suspects Wolverine was sent to recapture him and, using his ability to charge objects with kinetic energy, throws several playing cards at Wolverine that send him flying through a wall. Outside, Wolverine sees Victor has killed Wraith and taken a sample of his blood. Wolverine fights Victor, only to be interrupted by Gambit. Victor escapes, and after a brief struggle, Gambit agrees to take Wolverine to the mutant prison/laboratory on Three Mile Island. Once there, Wolverine confronts Stryker and learns Silverfox is still alive; Victor faked her death with hydrochlorothiazide. She was keeping track of the mutant to free her sister, Emma Frost who is also in the prison. Wolverine is devastated by this betrayal and ignores Kayla's protests._

_Now having no quarrel with Stryker, Wolverine departs. Victor, angered that Stryker let Wolverine go, demands the adamantium procedure. Stryker, however, tells him that he won't survive the procedure and in an act of rage, Victor tries to kill Kayla. Wolverine hears her screams and attacks Victor. Finally having the chance to kill Victor, Wolverine chooses not to give in to his animal instincts and instead knocks him out. Kayla shows Wolverine to the holding cells, and he frees the mutants there; among them are Emma Frost and Scott Summers._

_Panicking, Stryker prematurely activates his newest creation, Weapon XI, a bald, pale-skinned and deformed Wade Wilson, lacking a mouth and with patterns on his skin marking his adamantium bone structure. As the rescue party approaches an exit, it is blocked by Weapon XI, who is under Stryker's control. Wolverine tells them to find a new exit as two blades extend from Weapon XI's arms. The blades are similar to Wolverine's claws, but more like katana swords, Wilson's weapon of choice. Wolverine realizes that this monstrosity is actually Wade Wilson. "Looks like Stryker finally found a way to shut you up," he quips._

_Weapon XI, also called Deadpool, is a mutant Frankenstein's monster, with the abilities of several of the killed and captured mutants: Scott's optic blasts, Wraith's teleportation, and Wolverine's healing ability. During the escape, Kayla is mortally wounded. The other mutants escape through the facility's tunnels, guided by Scott who is unable to tell them how he knows the way out. Emerging from the tunnel, the party encounters a helicopter. Riding in the helicopter is a familiar figure: Professor Charles Xavier who has guided them to safety and offers them a home at his school for mutants._

_Meanwhile, the fight between Wolverine and Weapon XI moves to the top of one of the nuclear power plant's cooling towers. Weapon XI overpowers and prepares to decapitate Wolverine, but Victor returns to aid his brother in battle. Wolverine and Victor, now working together, are able to decapitate Weapon XI, sending its head, still firing optic blasts, down into the cooling tower. Wolverine coldly informs Victor that despite his help, their relationship is over. Victor reminds him that as brothers, they can never be finished, and jumps off the cooling tower. The damage from the optic blasts causes the cooling tower to collapse, but Wolverine is rescued by Gambit._

_Wolverine asks Gambit to ensure the prisoners are safe, while he returns to find Kayla, who stayed behind because she was wounded. As he carries her to safety, Stryker shoots him in the back with an adamantium bullet. Wolverine tries to kill him but is shot in the head, knocking him unconscious. And then shot in the head multiple times so the Adamantium bullets would wipe his memory._

_Kayla uses her powers of persuasion to order Stryker to walk away until his feet bleed, then dies from her injuries. Gambit returns to assure Wolverine that the mutants are safe, but due to amnesia caused by the brain damage the adamantium bullets inflicted, Wolverine does not remember anything (this was Stryker's intention, knowing that even the adamantium bullets could not kill Logan). Gambit tries to get Wolverine to come with him, but he declines. Gambit wishes Wolverine good luck before departing, and Wolverine flees the scene as the ambulances and police arrive._

I looked around to see everyone staring at the screen horrified. None of us ever knew about Logan's past and we can see why he never wanted to tell us. He doesn't remember it.

"Well... that was informative." Falcon said.

"Who ever knew he suffered so much. And all those wars!" Scarlet Witch exclaimed.

"I'll put the next one on." I said.

"Let's hope it's not as brutal." Scarlet Witch said.

The next one went like this:

It was the 9th of August 1945 at a WWII prisoner's camp just out of Nagasaki, Japan. While in a guard tower Yashida watches a pair of B-29 bombers fly over Japan. Air raid alarms are going off and Yashida releases the American prisoners. Yashida goes to free Logan (who was in a singular cell built over a well in the ground,) the other officers kneel in line and commit sepukku (traditional suicide.) Logan tells Yashida that he would stand a better chance of surviving the blast while underground. Yashida jumps into the pit and Logan covers him with a metal door. Yashida survives and Logan removes the door. Logan has full body 3rd degree burns and right before his eyes Logan fully heals.

Logan awakes lying next to Jean who asks what nightmare was it this time. Logan replies with 'Nagasaki. Logan has bad dreams every night, it seems. The two cuddle, and Logan professes his undying love for her, and then gasps; his claws are embedded in her chest. Fresh blood is pouring out of her stomach. Logan screams, in horror, and awakens from his dream-within-a-dream in a cave in the Yukon. The radio he had been listening to had died and he had to go into town to buy new batteries.

Logan dresses and exits the cave, walking through the wilderness to the nearest town. Along the way he crosses paths with a mammoth grizzly bear who, for all appearances, is friendly with Logan. Logan comes to the general store, buys some batteries, and watches as a small group of drunk hunters prepares to go up into the mountains. They're green; one of the hunters nearly shoots his foot off as he goofs around with his hunting rifle. Logan is annoyed.

Logan returns to his cave and sleeps. Cries of agony ring out and he goes to investigate - he finds the hunters' campsite, which looks destroyed, and evidence of a bear attack. He follows bear prints in the fresh mud and comes upon the same bear from before, with an arrow sticking out of its back. The grizzly is still alive, and in pain. The bear looks to Logan with tear-filled eyes and Logan is forced to put it out of its misery.

Logan plucks the arrow from its hide and sniffs the tip; it's coated in poison. He stalks into to the town and walks into the local bar (observed by a slight young red haired Japanese woman), where he finds the survivor from the group of hunters recounting the attack. The grizzly killed his companions, he was lucky to escape with his life. Logan, angry at the hunter, asks who shot the bear with illegal poisoned arrows - because the poison was too low of a dose, the bear went on a rampage instead of dropping dead. The hunter denies using poison-tipped arrows, but Logan continues his accusations. Logan drives a poison-tipped arrow through the leader's hand pinning it to a table, explaining that the arrow was the one he pulled from the bear's back; if it was not poisoned, then the hunter has nothing to worry about.

The Hunters friends square off about to attack Logan who is prepared to fight them all, when he is persuaded by Yukio a young, red-haired Japanese woman carrying a samurai sword. She teases the hunters, and shows them her sword, explaining that it is hundreds of years old and is called "Danzan", "The Separator", because its purpose is to separate heads and limbs from bodies. She slices the sword through the air, nearly killing the other hunters in the process, frightening them all, and leaves. Logan leaves with her and climbs into her rental car. Logan asks who she is and why she's been looking for him. She explains that she has been sent by Yashida, whose elderly body is being ravaged by cancer. Yashida wishes to speak with Logan before he dies, and thank him for saving his life 70 years earlier. Logan is reluctant to go to Tokyo, but can't ignore this personal obligation.

Logan and Yukio fly to Tokyo and arrive at Yashida's palatial residence. Logan is turned away by Yashida's American oncologist and by Yashida's grieving granddaughter Mariko They insist that Logan's caveman-like state could prove infectious to the elderly, dying Yashida. Logan is unwillingly thrown into a bathtub and cleaned and shaved until he is less offensive and more presentable. Logan is finally allowed to speak to the elderly Yashida who presents Logan with the same sword he bestowed to him 70 years earlier. Yashida has summoned Logan because he believes his cutting-edge company has the technology to present him with a unique opportunity: They can make Logan mortal, and will transfer Logan's life-giving mutation into his own body. Logan is upset by Yashida's request and argues that no one should want his power. As he begs Yukio to fly him home he observes as Shingen Yashida's son and Mariko's father, coldly and angrily slaps his distraught daughter. Heartbroken, Mariko aims to throw herself off the nearest cliff, but is saved by Logan. This angers Shingen. Yukio persuades Logan to stick around for another day or two, and finds a room for him to stay in.

As he sleeps, Logan dreams of Jean who climbs into bed with him and kisses him. As the dream ends, Jean becomes Yashida's oncologist. Her snake-like tongue presses deep into Logan's throat and deposits something causing a green vapour to flow from his mouth. He struggles and is knocked out. Logan awakens, having heard a commotion outside his room and exits to find paramedics running through the estate. Seconds later, Yashida's dead body is carted to the entrance. Mariko cries and Shingen hurriedly prepares the funeral.

Days later, Yashida's funeral is held in the centre of Tokyo. Logan arrives, with Yukio, and shakily makes his way through the funeral procession. Shingen is especially disgusted with Logan and tells him to go home. Logan and Yukio enter the funeral and stand at the back of the crowd. The ceremony is watched by a lone archer, who quietly whispers to the spirit of Yashida that he will protect Mariko. Mariko is ushered up to the front of the funeral by a pair of traditionally-dressed priests. Logan notices that the priest's arms are heavily tattooed with what are certainly Yakuza markings. Logan bursts through the crowd, angering Shingen, Mariko, and Mariko's distant fiancé Noburo. He spots a gun-shaped bulge under one of the priests' robes and within seconds guns are drawn and Logan is shot in the chest. Logan experiences devastating pain, for the first time in his life. All the priests shed their robes, revealing Yakuza tattoos and clothing. The Yakuza grab Mariko and flee the funeral. Logan chases after them. He's shot multiple times, and struggles greatly to regain his stamina, his healing ability greatly impaired. Arrows come soaring into the funeral, laying-out dozens of Yakuza members. The archer, Harada takes out many of the Yakuza and chases after Logan and Mariko as they flee the funeral temple.

Logan takes Mariko deep into the city whilst being chased by the Yakuza. Mariko tries to dismiss Logan from accompanying her, but Logan follows and they board a bullet train and Logan pleads for understanding of what just happened. Mariko explains that in three days time, her grandfather's will is to be announced, which will name her (not her father) as the new head of the Yashida corporation. The Yakuza are desperate to kidnap her because it will mean a huge ransom. Logan disappears into the train's bathroom and examines the wounds on his chest; they aren't healing. He shakily exits the bathroom and is met by four Yakuza soldiers who shoot and stab him. Logan retaliates, killing two of the men and ripping a hole in the side of the train. The remaining soldiers are sucked-out onto the side of the train, along with Logan, and the three battle one-another at bullet train speed. Logan defeats the Yakuza and returns to his seat in the train. He asks where Mariko is headed. Her family has a home at "the end of the line". Logan infers that if there were Yakuza on the train, there are sure to be some waiting for them at their destination. Mariko agrees and the two exit the train well-ahead of their destination. The pair walk through the city, in search of a safe place that Mariko is familiar with, but Logan stops her, and explains that they need to find a place to stay where nobody will look for her. Logan finds a seedy-looking hotel and drags Mariko inside. It's a "love-hotel", a pay-by-the-hour establishment. Logan thinks it's perfect, because it's the last place the Yakuza would look for them. They pick a "Mars-themed" room and hurry upstairs. While Mariko sleeps, Logan stands watch on the balcony. He dreams of Jean, and passes-out. Mariko awakens and runs to his aid. Logan awakens in a veterinarian's office. The son of the hotel's manager is stitching-up Logan's wounds. He nervously backs away from Logan as he stirs, and gestures to the fresh slashes on his face and arms, all caused by Logan. Logan is stitched-up and in better form than he was the night before, but he's still far from immortal.

The oncologist sneaks her way through a seedy back-alley. Her blonde hair draws cat-calls from middle-aged perverts who expect her to be a prostitute. She takes one by the collar and spits green acid in his face, blinding him. She continues through the alley and finds Harada, impatiently waiting for her. She's two hours late and Harada is angry. She demands to know where Mariko and Logan are. Harada's men are still searching, but Mariko hasn't appeared in any of her usual spots. The woman, a mutant who now identifies herself as 'Viper', tells him that they have less than three days to find them.

The following morning, Yukio calls Mariko and pleads to know where she and Logan are hiding. Mariko refuses to say, despite her closeness to Yukio, but promises that Logan is being good and is caring for her. Mariko and Logan make their way to Yashida's long-forgotten home, in Nagasaki. She doesn't expect anyone to follow them there, because the house is old and in disrepair. They buy groceries and Mariko cooks for Logan. Mariko explains that her engagement to Harada is an Arranged Marriage, that for powerful and political reasons she must go through with the marriage. She also explains about the solitary Archer who she grew up with and has wanted to marry since she was 12. She asks him who Jean is, as Logan tends to repeat that name in his sleep. Logan explains the relationship he had for and with Jean, how he loved her and why he killed her.

They go for a walk, and Logan sees something familiar in the distance: the location of the prison camp, and the well in which he saved Yashida, which has long since been capped. Logan helps some locals chop wood, and begins to shed his gruff exterior; this appeals to Mariko. The two return home and eventually make love. The following morning, Logan wakes and can't find Mariko anywhere. He hears her screaming outside. The Yakuza have found them and kidnapped Mariko. Mariko is thrown into their car and Logan runs after them. One of the soldiers shoots Logan, slowing him down, but Logan manages to pull him from the vehicle. He presses the man to the ground and tortures information of Mariko's whereabouts out of him.

Yukio arrives, having followed the Yakuza to Nagasaki, and the pair of them go after the only lead they have: Noburo, Mariko's fiancé. Yukio explains to Logan that she has a gift of second sight or the ability to see death, and that she has seen Logan die with his own heart in his hand. Logan tells here than many have tried to kill him before and that hes still around. They find Noburo in his apartment with a pair of western prostitutes. Logan threatens Noburo, who admits that he and Shingen had an agreement to kill Mariko, and that Shingen has Mariko. Logan throws Noburo off a balcony and into a swimming pool. Yuriko and Logan head back to Tokyo.

Mariko arrives at the Yashida estate, where her father is waiting for her. Shingen explains that he has worked his entire life to take over the Yashida corporation once the elderly Yashida dies. When he discovered that Mariko, and not Shingen, would be inheriting the corporation, he conspired with the Yakuza, by way of her fiancé Noburo, to have her killed before the will was read. Had Logan not intervened on the night of her grandfather's death, and allowed Mariko to jump to her death, Shingen would have inherited the company immediately. Shingen, along with his small army of Yakuza, will now find a way to have Mariko killed while keeping his own hands clean.

Suddenly, black-suited ninjas descend upon the compound and secretly dispatch with the Yakuza. The ninjas are led by Harada and Viper. Shingen is cornered by the ninjas and Viper explains to Shingen that there are greater forces at work than Shingen and the Yakuza. She spits in his face, severely disfiguring it, and tosses Shingen into a pool. Harada, Viper, and Harada's men take Mariko and disappear.

Logan and Yukio arrive and find evidence of the massacre. They make their way into Yashida's private room, filled with high tech medical equipment and x-ray scanners. Logan climbs into Yashida's MRI machine and guides the x-ray over his body and discovers, shockingly, a metallic parasite attached to his heart, implanted by Viper days earlier. The device has impaired his healing ability. Logan, against Yukio's pleas, cuts open his chest and reaches for his heart. Shingen, who had survived Viper's acidic attack, appears dressed in traditional samurai armour. He seeks to kill Logan, and swings his sword at him. Yukio saves Logan, and battles Shingen while Logan reaches further into his chest. Ultimately Logan manages to grab, extract and destroy the robotic parasite, but loses consciousness. He lays on Yashida's bed, with a giant open wound on his abdomen. Shingen bests Yukio, knocking her sword away from her, and aims to cut her in two when Logan's clawed hand appears, blocking the blow. Logan immediately heals, gets to his feet and goes after Shingen. Shingen skewers Logan's body with multiple swords, but is unable to kill him. Logan gets within arm's reach of Shingen, but decides to let him live, arguing that he should live knowing that he tried to kill his own daughter. As he walks away Shingen runs after him, running his sword through him. Logan stabs Shingen through the throat, killing him instantly. Logan returns to Yashida's room where Yukio has found Mariko's whereabouts - a Yashida facility built in the village where Yashida grew up. She also discovers strange robotic designs strewn about the room. Logan takes a Yakuza motorcycle parked out front and heads to the Yashida facility.

The facility is high in the mountains. Logan drives into the village and watches as dozens of locals citizens flee to their homes. Seconds later Harada appears, and tells Logan to leave. Logan refuses, so Harada slashes at him. Harada watches in disbelief as Logan's fresh wound heals. Harada orders his ninja-clad men to kill Logan. All at once, arrows attached to ropes come streaming-in from the adjacent rooftops, and within seconds Logan is impaled dozens of times. Harada, having dipped the heads of his arrows into Viper's venom, launches them at Logan, weakening him considerably. Logan finally passes out.

Logan awakens inside of the facility, strapped into a stock, forcing his hands forward & away from his body. He can't move. Viper appears, and congratulates Logan on removing her parasite. Logan hears Mariko screaming his name, and sees a massive, metallic mechanical samurai sitting to his left. To his shock, the mech gets to its feet and walks over to Logan. Viper explains that Yashida had been stock-piling adamantium in recent years, having been obsessed by Wolverine's adamantium skeleton. He built this suit of armor out of the material, and with it, Wolverine can be killed. She angers Logan and goads him into extending his claws. As soon as he does so, constraints are clasped onto his hands, preventing him from retracting the claws. Wolverine watches, in horror, as the giant, mechanical, adamantium samurai approaches him and draws an 8-foot long flaming sword. It positions itself to cut off his claws. Mariko struggles with Harada and stabs him. She runs to Logan's side and distracts the Samurai who slashes Logan's restraints open, allowing him to escape. Yukio, who had followed Logan, arrives at the back door of the facility and sneaks inside. She battles Viper while Logan deflects blows from the much larger and stronger Samurai. The Samurai gets the upper-hand on Wolverine and cuts one of hand's claws off, revealing bone underneath the adamantium. Logan battles the Samurai one-handed, wrestles its massive sword away from it and slashes the Samurai's helmet off. The out of control mechanical samurai slashes open the side of the facility, and pushes Logan out through the hole. Logan dangles hundreds of feet over the ground and hastily climbs back into the facility.

Meanwhile Yuriko is battling Viper, losing when Harada seeing that his actions have been dishonour makes one last effort to redeem himself and kills Viper and himself.

Suddenly the samurai's sword comes swooping over his head, cutting his other hand's claws clean off, and the pilot of the mechanical samurai is revealed to be Yashida, the old man thought dead. Yashida explains that his life's goal since meeting Logan was to prolong his life, at whatever cost. When Logan refused to go through with the procedure at his estate, he faked his death with the assistance of Viper and kidnapped Mariko, knowing that it would lead Logan to him. Yashida (in the samurai suit) grabs Logan's wrists and six drills come out of the suit's forearms. The needles drill into Logan's exposed bone-claws, straight into the marrow. Within seconds, Logan begins to grow old and Yashida, by way of the interconnected suit, becomes the young Yashida again. Yashida laughs, as he siphons the life from Logan. Mariko has freed herself from Harada and sees and hears her Grandfather's plan. Suddenly one of Logan's separated claws come flying through the air and lands in Yashida's skull. Mariko confronts her grandfather and stabs Yashida in the head, again. Logan is freed from the suit's drills, his life returns to his eyes, and Logan instantly grows back his bone claws. Logan stabs Yashida, and pushes Yashida, and the suit, out of the facility and it crashes on the rocks below. 

Logan walked through the door wearing only black jeans. I shut the movie off instantly but Logan saw it. He sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I guess you guys saw the DVD's."

"Logan." I said finally realising something. "What was the Memo-ray doing in your room?"

Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked tired.

"I've been using it ever since you invented it. I was erasing my memories. All the stuff you saw on the DVD's and the wars. I still have nightmares everyday." Logan admitted.

"You know that's dangerous Logan! You could have erased everything!"

"I know." He said, getting up and walking back to his room. What I didn't notice was that he took the Memo-ray with him. As soon as he couldn't be seen I noticed it was missing.

"The Memo-ray! Logan NO!" We all ran to his room. He was sitting on his bed, the Memo-ray forgotten.

"Logan?"

"Who are you?" He asked jumping up and withdrawing his claws.

"Oh no." Scarlet Witch cried.


End file.
